Moon Daughter Remix
by TheREALFlavia
Summary: {This is a re-vamp of xxMoonlitexx 'Moon Daughter} Flavia was never sure where she belonged, and wanted nothing more then to know where she came from and finally find her peace. But sometimes it's better to be left in the dark...
1. I Get Claimed

**After reading the monstrosity that is "Moon Daughter" by xxMoonlitexx, I decided to take it and revamp it. So this story will have: proper spelling and grammar (with occasional mis-spells if I don't catch it), canon characters ACTUALLY ACTING LIKE THEY REALLY ARE, Flavia being a legit OC with strengths, weaknesses and obstacles and growth and a storyline very similar to the original but worked to be more believable and smooth.**

* * *

><p>My head was pounding a bit as I opened my eyes, the strong morning light filtering in through the window. Feeling a bit disoriented, I turned my head to the side and looked at my little fountain on the table by my bed. Silver-grey eyes stared back at me from the reflection. I began thinking about Luke again. It had been a year since he had died in the Second Titan War by Percy Jackson's hand. <em>No, Percy didn't really kill him.<em> I knew logically what had happened; Luke had begged Percy to lend him his weapon so that he could kill himself and prevent Kronos from rising. And even though I understood this logically, it still hurt. Sometimes I would try and blame Percy but I knew my anger was misplaced. I would simply have to live with it somehow. Besides, Percy himself was a good person, loyal and kind; he had done all he could to bring Luke back before everything had gone to hell.

I pulled my eyes away from the water and glanced at the alarm clock next to it; 10:56 am. I stretched, taking in my surroundings; Cabin 11 was pretty empty this late in the morning. The fountain I had been staring out quietly bubbled as it flowed, soothing me a bit. It had been easy to _get_ the fountain but making sure it wasn't _stolen_ again was another matter entirely. After all this was the Hermes Cabin; Patron of Thieves among other things. Not that they Hermes kids were bad per say; they just liked to toe the line a lot.

"This might be the last time I see it though…" I muttered to myself. While I didn't remember the dream I had had last night, my gut feeling was that today would be the day; the day I would be claimed. I didn't know who was my god parent was in any sense of the word; I was an orphan on the streets of NYC for as long as I can remember. Well, before I was taken in by my foster family anyway. As such, I didn't know if my "divine heritage" was from my mother's or father's side. I finally got up and rummaged through my clothing drawer, pulling out a pair of black jean shorts and the required Camp Half-Blood orange shirt. I wasn't a big fan of the color; I preferred to wear as much black as possible. _But rules are rules…_

It had been Luke who had found me, told me I was a demi-god and convinced me to join Kronos' Army. I could easily remember that day; running away from home after being utterly fed up with my foster sister Brittany threatening to tell our parents about my cutting, calling me a freak and diseased. I had had it; why should I explain to her what I did? And what would she understand about feeling lost and abandoned and unwanted on the street when she was spoiled and popular all her life? So I left. When Luke had explained about the various monsters and their plight, it had made sense to me; they had families, friends and dreams just like other humans, demi-gods and even animals. So I had joined. Some of the monsters really had been nasty, but some had been kind, simply angry at their mistreatment at the hands of the Gods. I couldn't help but sympathize.

I did a quick check in the bathroom mirror, frowning at my black hair. I had chopped it off when Luke had taken me in and, in my haste, had done a pretty good job at butchering it. "Next time; wait until you're not on the run to get a haircut." I muttered to myself while putting on black socks and black converse before leaving the cabin, wondering what to do. I wasn't really hungry yet. In fact, I felt a bit sick from my nerves. _What will it look like? What will it feel like? Who could it be…_ The best guess I could give would be Athena; all of her children had grey eyes. Mine were silver but silver was a type of grey right? So maybe Athena was my mother. _That wouldn't be so bad... most of the Athena kids are nice, though a bit intimidating with their knowledge. Would I get insta-smart when I get claimed if it's Athena?_

"Any luck Flavia?" I turned to see Annabeth walking toward me, a journal in her hand and a pencil behind her ear. She was a child of Athena and Percy's girlfriend. She was pretty nice and had been the one to help vouch for the demi-gods who had been on Kronus' side during the war. I knew she was referring to my being claimed and I shook my head in response. "It'll happen soon. After all, Percy made them all promise." Yes, the "promise" that all demigod children would be claimed by their 13th birthday. Well, I was well past that age and still no sign.

"Have you seen Ivy?" I asked.

"Not yet. Today's been pretty hot so a lot of the dryads are keeping to their trees."

"I see… have the Demeter kids been watering them or…?"

"Dryads tend to want to take care of themselves. Last time the Demeter kids tried to help them without being asked… it didn't turn out well." I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Wish I'd been here to see it."

"Well, I'm off to do some sketching by the lake." I noticed she also had her music player with her and simply waved goodbye to her. I turned around to try and find Ivy but instead came face-to-face with the person I was looking for.

"Ivy! Gods, don't do that…" I put a hand over my chest, trying to calm my heart. "I could have attacked you."

"I know you wouldn't." Ivy smiled. "What were you two talking about?"

"Whether or not I've been claimed."

"STILL?!" I nodded. "This is just unacceptable! The gods promised and here we are a year later with you being the only camper unclaimed."

"It'll happen; just a matter of time." I said as I ran my hand through my choppy hair. But really I was saying it more for myself. _Does my parent really not want me this badly?_ We decided to sit on the porch of the cabin and I played with the longer bits of my hair, nervous. "Hey…"

"What's up?" Ivy looked at me with curiosity in her green-brown eyes.

"Well…" I stared in front of me, not really seeing the arena where most of the campers were, practicing sword fighting and all manner of things. "What if… I mean… I've always felt connected to the moon. And you know I'm a good archer."

"As good as the Apollo kids, yeah. My money's still on you being a daughter of Apollo."

"I'm not good at music or medicine." I countered, knowing how this old argument would go. "Can we not do this again and let me just… talk?" Ivy nodded and kept quiet so I could speak. "What if Artemis was my mother?"

"Impossible." Ivy shook her head, her dark green curls swaying back and forth. "Artemis is an eternal virgin; she wouldn't break her vow suddenly."

"But what if she had a good reason? Or she was raped or did it on purpose because only a child of hers could do something important, like in a prophesy or something?"

"Maybe but… honestly there's a slim chance."

"I know." I sighed and put my chin in my hand, leaning my elbow on my thigh.

"Why don't you join the Hunters; they're her followers and kind of like their surrogate daughters."

"I donno…maybe. But I might be too old now…"

"You never know until you try." I didn't respond. "Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"I feel too nervous to eat."

"Why's that?"

"I had a dream... I can't remember it, but my instinct is telling me I'll be claimed today."

"Mmm, yeah, you won't really feel calm until it happens, will you?" Ivy asked and I nodded in reply. "Hey, how about some target practice then? That always helps you relax. And then maybe when you've calmed down you'll be able to eat?"

"Sure." My heart wasn't really in it but she was right; when I held the bow in my hand, focused on my target, it was much easier to relax and let go of my negative emotions. There were many other demigods in the arena, practicing swordplay and some using other, more difficult weapons like spears, maces and of course, bow and arrow. I took a set and claimed an unoccupied target before beginning to shoot. With each shot I could feel myself letting go of my tension, almost as if it was the emotional sludge I was shooting and not arrows.

"I think that's a new record." an Apollo kid, Will, said from next to me, giving me a thumbs up. "Gotta step up my game it seems."

"I'll always be a step ahead." I replied cheekily, finally relaxing. Will opened his mouth, as if to give a playful retort back but stopped and stared at me. I blinked, confused.

"Oh my GODS Flavia!" I heard Ivy call out as she pointed above my head. I looked up and saw a silver light above my head, a crescent moon floating above. The light filtered down on me, causing the bow I held to turn pure silver from the light and probably my quiver and arrows as well. The light touched the ground and became a silver stag and several hunting dogs around me. I could feel myself trembling with all eyes on me. _It can't be… Ivy said it wasn't possible._ And yet here I was, being claimed by the very Goddess I admired; Artemis.

"How is this possible…" I whispered in shock.

"I would like to know as well." I turned do see Chiron, the camp director coming forward. He was a centaur; half man and half horse. "But regardless, hail Flavia, daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt!" All the other campers knelt down and I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

I had been claimed, just like I had thought. But now the question was; why now?

* * *

><p><strong>It's still a bit... choppy?... in my eyes but as I re-do more chapters it should improve as I settle into thr story. Review and let me know if this is better and suggestions are welcome.<strong>


	2. I Run Away

**Here is the next chapter. This is where it starts to really flesh out. Enjoy!**

**Edit: I had an Anon (Guest) ask if I realized that xxMoonlitexx is a troll. I'm honestly not sure personally. I have met fans like her and know they exist. And the fact that it's at 69 chapters and been going on for a year? I'm leaning towards not a troll; why would a troll spend THAT much effort on it? But that's just me...**

**Regardless of it it's a troll fic or not, I'm writing this mostly as an exercise in my writing abilities. I want to see how good I really am. It also gives others another good story to read, which is always welcome (I'm assuming).**

* * *

><p>I sat quietly in Chiron's office in the Big House, nervous. I looked around, having never been there before, trophies, pictures, quest items and a large fire place met my gaze. Above the mantle was a mounted leopard head and I flinched a bit. <em>Poor thing.<em> I decided it would be best to just stare at the ground and twiddle my thumbs until Chiron came in. I sighed. _But how… how is this possible!? I mean, this is technically what I was hoping for but now that I have it… I just feel sick and scared. Why did Artemis wait so long to claim me?_ The sound of hooves on the wooden floor approaching snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Chiron as he entered the room.

"Um… I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I finally choked out.

"Not at all." Chiron reassured, taking a seat. "I simply wish to figure out the situation at hand. I asked you to come here so that we may speak in private." I simply nodded and listened. "Many decades ago, a prophesy was foretold, and I believe it concerns you, given who has claimed you."

"A prophesy?" Chiron nodded and stood, taking a book from a nearby shelf that was old and worn.

"_In the West stirs the God of Time,_

_Twice - sealed for his heinous crime._

_O Daughter of the Wild, within you will your heart rip,_

_To Light or Dark, the world must tip."_

I stared at the page in mild horror. "And you think it is talking about me?" Chiron nodded. "But… isn't Pan the God of the Wild? Maybe… maybe it's talking about one of the dryads or… or…" But even as I said this I knew that couldn't be it; dryads and other nature spirits could not go far from their host vessel. It could only be me. I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly as dry as a desert. "I… I can't…"

"In light of this prophesy, I wish for you to remain in camp." I looked up from the book's page. "If it is true that you will tip the current balance between light and dark, it would be best for you to stay here an-"

"I'm not going to betray the camp!" I cut off, sudden anger flaring up. "I would NEVER betray my home!" Chiron looked at me, startled, before smiling.

"That is not what I meant. What I meant," he continued, "was that I would like you to stay here to be _safe_. Luke… he was a good kid. He was strong and brave, but bitter to what had happened to his family." I could see sadness in his eyes and I knew what he meant. "He was spoken to by Kronus in his dreams, as he preyed on his sadness. I do not wish the same on you." I nodded in understanding.

"I'll stay." I could see Chiron's shoulders relax at my agreement.

"Since you have been claimed, you may stay in the Artemis Cabin. The Hunters occasionally come, as you know, but I believe there will be enough room for them and you when they come." I nodded, keeping quiet as my thoughts raced around my head, making me feel even sicker than earlier. _So much for lunch._

* * *

><p>The sun had set an hour ago. Since moving my stuff from Cabin 11 into my new cabin – with the help of some Hermes kids – I hadn't moved from my spot on the floor. First I'd cried. Then I dry-heaved. Then I was silent. I was scared. No, terrified. Everything was falling down on my head, falling to pieces. <em>All I wanted was a home… that's all. To belong.<em> I would have happily lived out the rest of my days as just another camper of no note. It seemed Fate had other plans. _Why me? Always me…_ I curled up into as small of a ball as I could on the smooth, wood floor. _Luke… I don't know what to do._ I remembered Luke's smile, is compassion, his strength, his quick thinking. I had fallen for him during the war. I'd seen first-hand how Kronus slowly but surely turned all of his kindness into cruelty, his love and compassion into vengeance. More and more Luke had faded away, taken over until he had been nothing but a shell. _How many nights had I woken up, nervous about an attack, and heard him crying?_ In the end, Luke knew of his wrong-doing and could only ask for the release of Death. _Will I follow? Just to escape my Fate? Can I be brave, like him? Like Annabeth? Percy?_ I didn't know. But there was one thing I did know; if I stayed here, the camp would be pulled into another war.

More people would die, more couples torn apart, friends left alone, families missing chunks of their members. I sat up, whipping the semi-dried tears from my eyes. _Not again. Not because of me._ I slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to rinse my face off. Large, scared, silver eyes looked back at me, pale skin blotchy-pink on the nose and eyes and cheeks. "Some Huntress…" I whispered to myself. But I knew what I had to do. I went back into the main area of the cabin and started pulling out clothes for the journey; black and grey jeans, a few black blouses, a black t-shirt and an extra 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt. I didn't have a weapon yet; I had refused to take one after the War. I had NEVER wanted to fight again. But now I had to and I bit my lip in worry. _The weapon's shed is heavily guarded… I'll have to go weaponless._ I also packed some basic toiletries and ambrosia before going back to the bathroom mirror to re-do my eyeliner, focusing on the task to keep myself calm and my hand steady. When finished, I looked back to see my handiwork and for a moment a shock went through me; this time, I looked strong and ready, silver eyes now not filled with fear but determination and will. I quickly looked away, unsure of how to feel, before putting the liner and a small compact into my backpack, zipping it closed and then finally putting on a pair of sturdy black boots. I was ready.

* * *

><p>I waited until the dead of night, when I was least likely to get caught. I knew I was disobeying direct orders but the thought of everyone being hurt because of me, so shortly after the War, drove me forward into the shadows. <em>But first, I want to say goodbye to Ivy<em>. Saying goodbye to Annabeth would be too risky. Luckily, Ivy's place was right at the edge of the woods, by the strawberry patch. I lightly rapped on the pile of ivy that was her home. "Can we talk?" I whispered, trying to keep to the shadows the trees were making; the full moon was bright and illuminating everything like a spotlight. A light wind came before my friend's appearance.

"It's so late Flavia. What's wrong?" Ivy asked me sleepily.

"I'm leaving camp."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!" she yelped, fully awake this time. "But why? What did Chiron say? You've been in the Artemis Cabin all day." Eye green-browned eyes were almost luminescent in the full moon's light, worry on her face.

"There is a prophesy." I said. "It said I would bring war."

"You? But… you're so against killing! That makes no sense." Ivy shock her head, dark green curls waving wildly. "No, it has to be someone else. What _exactly_ did it say?" And so I re-iterated what I had read in the book.

"Sounds to me like you're done for." a new voice said. Ivy and I jumped at the sound and she disappeared into her home. I grabbed for a weapon on instinct before remembering that I was weaponless. "Unarmed? A pacifist? And you're planning to leave alone? You're signing your death warrant. You can't be that stupid." Finally I found the producer of the voice; Nico Di Angelo. He stepped from the shadows of the forest and looked at me coldly, his black eye glittering in the light like chips of obsidian. Despite it being summer, he still wore his leather aviator jacket.

"I-it's none of your business." I stuttered. I knew quite a bit about Nico; he was a son of Hades, able to summon the dead, melt into shadow and become shadow itself. He was quite skilled with a sword and ice-cold to most to boot. I remembered seeing him fight during the War, The unflinching gaze; he had even convinced his father to come join the fight, a nearly impossible task. He may have been 2 years my younger and skinny as a corpse, but he was not to be messed with.

"It will be when I turn you in to Chiron."

"No!" I covered my mouth quickly when I realized I had shouted. I scrambled up from my knees, walking to him. "Please! Just…. j-just let me go. Don't tell anyone. Please?" I begged, reaching out for his arm. He pulled away, seeming to half-melt into the shadows.

"Don't touch me." he hissed, eyes glaring at me in anger so intense I flinched.

"R-right…" I was shaking a bit from both my fear of the journey and of Nico. Nico seemed to notice my distressed and sighed.

"Where are you thinking to go than? I heard you mention a prophesy."

"West. That's all I know."

"Again; are you asking to be killed?

I sighed in frustration now. "The weapon's shed is locked. I can't pick the lock and it's guarded."

Nico frowned. "Wait in the shadows. You're an archer, right?" I simply nodded. I became shadow and vanished.

"Can you really trust him?" I heard Ivy's voice ask from behind me. I turned to see she had re-formed.

"I don't know. But… he might be all I have ally-wise. I know you can't come with me."

Ivy frowned. "I know. I'm so sorry. I HATE that I can't come with you. I'm not much of a fighter but I can heal a little…"

"Thank you Ivy. I appreciate the thought anyway."

"This good?" I jumped and spun around once more and saw Nico with a bow and quiver full of arrows. I nodded, swallowing. "You better know how to make arrows; you'll eventually run out."

"I know." I took the bow and quiver from him, attaching the quiver to my right hip. Nico then handed me something else.

"Dagger, just in case. Hope you know how to use it." I took it from him and attached it to my left hip.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Good question." Nico began to walk into the woods and I followed him. I didn't know why he was helping me, what was in it for him, but I had an ally regardless. _I hope I'm doing the right thing and not actually placing the camp in more danger._

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long we'd been walking through the woods.<p>

"I'm surprised we haven't run into anything dangerous." Nico said, breaking the silence.

"I'm steering us away." I explained absent-mindedly. "I can… I can sense where everything is in the woods, and what it is; monster, animal or human. There are these static patches where I can't sense anything though. I'm guessing that's where towns and cities are." I turned to Nico.

"That's pretty useful." he replied, mildly impressed.

"Thanks." I looked up to the sky, seeing the dark blue beginning to lighten. "The sun will rise soon."

"We should probably find a place to rest; we're less likely to be caught if we travel by night." I nodded in agreement with him. "Any man-made places nearby?"

"Um…" I tried to focus but I was too inexperienced with this ability and too tired to be able to find specific details. I shook my head. "Too tired."

Nico sighed. "I can sense earth-bound spirits that way." He pointed to our right. "Probably a haunted cabin. We can stay there."

"Haunted!?" I squeaked a bit.

"Don't be a baby; they won't bother us with me around. Come on." Nico took off and I quickly followed. I could feel the fatigue of staying up all night and sleeping poorly the night before really getting to me. Soon after we reached a small, decrepit cabin. Nico opened the door – it had been unlocked – and we went inside. Dust, grime and cobwebs covered the inside.

"I'll take first watch." I offered, staying by the door and Nico shrugged off his jacket. "Percy mentioned once that shadow travel task it out of you. And you probably came to camp via shadow travel, right?" Nico looked at me for a few beats, face unreadable and eyes dark and murky in thought.

"… fine." He folded up his aviator jacket to be used as a pillow while I sat down beside him and pulled out the dagger. Nico lay down, back facing me. He curled up, knees to his chest, which caused his black shirt to ride up a bit, and exposed a slice of pale flesh on his lower back. I could see his spine. I quickly looked away, flustered. I didn't have much experience with guys beyond fighting – or really with girls either – so suddenly seeing his skin, even if it was just a little and unintentional, made me feel uncomfortable. Mixed with my concern about how skinny Nico was made for an odd combination.

I reached into my back and took out a small square of ambrosia and took a bite; it tasted like warm, melted chocolate and caramel. I smiled, feeling myself calm. _Mom… please… am I doing the right thing? Guide me._ Silence was the answer. I sighed unhappily and started my watch.

* * *

><p><em>Falling. Darkness. And pain all over my body. First a dull ache, then slowly become more and more intense. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, what was causing the pain, or even when I'd hit the ground. My search turned up nothing, as the pain continued to dial up. Soon, I was screaming, the pain unbearable. Laughter mixed with my screams.<em>

"_Come to me, foolish child."_

* * *

><p>I woke myself up from the screaming but froze instantly when I realized there was a blade on my neck. "What are you doing here Flavia?" a familiar voice asked coldly in my ear. "No one should be able to find this cabin with the wards I put up. I turned my head slowly to meet rich, hostile green eyes.<p>

"Alabaster?" I asked in shock. "Where have you been all this time?"

"A better question is; what are YOU doing HERE? Especially with HIM." He indicated with his head toward a sleeping Nico. "And don't lie; I'll kill him if you do. I've had enough creatures hunting me; I don't need demi-gods as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, let me know what you think and if I missed any spelling things. Thank you!<strong>


	3. I Throw Up

**This technically doesn't happen in the original Moon Daughter. The 3rd chapter of it was just... just wow. So I did something else. Hope you like it. ****Also, thank you SO much for all the support and reviews. It makes me really happy to know you guys and gals like this so much! ^^ **

**This story is now on AO3 as well under the same story title and author. Thank you!**

**Note: "Hecate" is the Latin spelling for the Goddess "Hekate". It's akin to how "Hercules" is the Latin form of "Herakles. I went with the Greek spelling (Hekate).**

* * *

><p>The silence was defining, only broken by Nico's calm and even breathing. <em>Why isn't he awake yet?!<em> "I placed a sleep seal on him." Alabaster answered my unspoken. "I won't be having him interfere. I'll question him soon enough."

"If you're so adamant on being hidden, why wake me up? Why not keep me asleep like you did him?" I asked.

"We have history; I figured it should mean something. So talk. Why are you here? How did you find me? Who sent you?"

"No one sent me I SWEAR." I began. "I was actually supposed to be alone."

"Then why aren't you?" The sharp blade was still pressed lightly against my jugular.

"Nico decided to join me. I don't know why."

"The guy sleeping is Nico I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"Who's his parent. He's obviously a demigod. Son of Ares? I can feel Death on him."

"Hades actually." I corrected. "He's the only child of Hades." I could barely hear Alabaster inhale sharply.

"Then I was right to seal him in sleep…" he muttered more to himself the me. "Why are you here? Last I heard, you were in camp with the other demi-gods."

"I left."

"Why?" Now he sounded confused. "You're not exactly one to look for trouble." There was affection in his tone at this statement and I couldn't help but remember the nights of playing various card games around the fire during the preparations of War with the other defected demi-gods. It had been peaceful then, despite everything. Alabaster had been particularly good at Uno.

"There was a prophesy."

"Another one?" I could feel Alabaster lessening the pressure of the blade on my neck. "What did it say?"

"That a 'daughter of the Wild' would wake Kronos again."

"That's… kind of ambiguous." I could practically see the gears turning in his head. There were a few moment as he digested the possible meaning of the words before he removed the blade from my neck and grabbed my face in his free hand instead. "Wait… were you just claimed?" I nodded. "Who was it." His tone was cold like the stone he was named after.

"Artemis." He let go of my face, though my arms were still tied behind me as were my ankles. "It's you, isn't it? YOU'RE the second vessel Kronos infected; you're the one I'm looking for." Alabaster was growling now in anger.

"What!? NO! What in the world are you talking about!" As I cried out, he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a small vial filled with a milky-white liquid. He pulled the stopper off and forced it to my lips.

"Drink it Flavia or I'll kill your right here and now." he threatened, voice like liquid ice. I swallowed as instructed, almost chocking on the substance; it tasted like sour milk. When it was all down my throat I coughed as Alabaster corked the empty vial. "Now, say that again. If you can that is."

"What the hell was that?" I asked meekly.

"Truth potion. Any lies you try to say will refuse to come from your mouth. Now say what you just said. Verbatim. And don't you DARE try to ply words with me or…" Alabaster took the blade once more and pressed it to Nico's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "The son of Hades will be seeing his Father again." I swallowed hard. It would be bad enough if I died, though it might be better in the grand scheme of things; the prophesy can't possibly come true if I'm dead. But Nico… no, Nico was innocent in all of this. None of this had to do with him.

"I said…" I began shakily, " 'What? No. What in the world are you talking about?' That's what I said, verbatim." I made sure my reply was slow and precise. I waited as Alabaster looked at me through narrowed eyes, the moonlight that came through the dusty window making them flash like a predator. It was unnerving.

"…you really don't know, do you?" I shook my head and Alabaster pulled the blade from Nico's neck. "Fine, I believe you. You're not following me and no one sent you. Then the last question: how did you find this place?"

"Nico found it. He said he sensed earthbound souls and when we came to where he sensed them, the cabin was here."

"…. then someone's broken my barriers looking for me. Again." Alabaster made a sweeping gesture with his hand and a green symbol glowed over Nico before fading. As it faded, Nico sat up with a start, reaching for his sword and swinging so fast I barely processed it. However, it seems Alabaster anticipated that and blocked with ease. "Sorry; I had to make sure you weren't the enemy."

"And who in Hades are you?" Nico asked, his voice low and threatening."

"Alabaster, a son of Hekate."

"Apparently this is his cabin." I piped up and Nico's dark eyes shifted to me. Their gaze was intense and unnerving, almost on the edge of madness. I swallowed, flinching a bit. "H-he said there were barriers on this cabin but since we found it, the barriers are gone."

"You were part of Kronos' army, right?" Nico asked Alabaster.

"What of it?" Forest green met black and I could almost feel the tension pressing down on me. "Besides, there are mo-" A hideous scream tore through the air form outside. "Shit!" he hissed, pulling away from the stalemate he had with Nico. "Another one."

"Another one? Of what? Who's chasing you?" Nico asked, the animosity toned down for now in favor of survival. Alabaster didn't answer, preferring to rush outside, blade in hand. I grabbed my bow and quiver before joining along with Nico. A satyr came rushing through the bushes as I left the cabin, screaming in an ungodly voice. I saw Alabaster pull out some pieces of paper with green ruins on them and I knew he was going to attack the poor creature.

"NO! STOP!" I cried out, rushing and getting between the two.

"Flavia, move!" Alabaster barked. "It's been sent to capture me."

"By who? He's in pai-AHHHHH!" I felt something sharp ram into my side and turned to see that the satyr has rammed it sharp horns into me. Claws raked across my back and I knew that satyrs not only did not have claws but were peace-loving and non-violent. _What's happening…_ A strong hand pulled me back before more unearthly screeching filled the sky. I fell into Alabaster's arms as I saw Nico rush at the crazed satyr in the corner of my eyes. I turned and saw him elegantly dodge the sloppy attacks before thrusting his black blade into its chest, blood spilling onto the grass and iron. It was an instant kill. "No…" my stomach churned violently at the site I glimpsed before Alabaster turned my head to his shoulder.

"Don't look; you'll throw up like last time." But it was too late. The bile rose swift through my throat and I shoved him away before heaving up the little food in my stomach, falling to me knees and hands.

"What's with her?" I heard Nico ask.

"She doesn't take blood and violence well."

"Like I told her earlier; death warrant." I was gasping for air, saliva dripping form my mouth. I turned my head when Nico's black boots entered my peripheral vision and caught a glimpse of thin black jeans. "Go home; this isn't a kid's game. Being 'noble' will get you killed."

"And what if that was the idea?" I rasped back, the taste of vomit sour and acrid in my throat and mouth. The answer was silence. Then…

Pathetic." Nico's shoes left my vision and I spat on the ground, trying to get rid of the taste, feeling the throb of my injured and the sticky wet of my own dripping blood on my skin. "You said something about another vessel of Kronos." I pushed myself up and looked at the two boys. "Just because I was forced to stay 'asleep' doesn't mean I didn't hear you. Alabaster, was it?"

"Yes. My mother sent me a vision in my dreams. She said Kronos had two hosts, not one. Or rather… Luke was his primary host and he had a backup on the back burner." Nico wiped his blade on the grass and I shuddered; he was so casual with death, with killing. It scared me. "I'm not at camp; I can hunt it on my own. Apparently, though, Kronos caught wind and is trying to hunt me down instead. He's been sending monsters and possessed creature to trap me. That's why I had to make sure you two weren't possessed by him."

"Do you know who the backup host is?" I asked.

"If he knew, he wouldn't have had to interrogate you, idiot." I flinched at the harshness of Nico's voice. He sighed. "It's connected. Artemis wouldn't just claim you today for no reason. You're her daughter; hunting is in your blood. Even though you're probably the worst person to be charged with it. Even the Demeter kids can fight when needed and they're practically textbook hippies." His words felt like a cold, harsh slap to my face.

"You know what?" I yelled at Nico, having had it. "I don't need you to keep belittling me! I know I'm a shitty person for a job like this! I don't need to you remind me!" I tried to stand up but stumbled back to the ground, clutching my injured side, which in turn caused the claw injuries on my back to flare up. Nico didn't reply, simply walking over to the corpse of the satyr.

"Here." Alabaster handed me an ambrosia square. I took it with thanks and ate, the taste of rich melted chocolate and sticky caramel calming me down. _I miss him…_ I shook my head as I felt a quick upwell of sadness. _No, don't think about that. At least not right now._ "Where were you trying to get to Flavia?"

"West. That's all I know."

"We need to go to the Roman camp and talk with their Auger. He might be able to give us more clues." I looked up confused as did Alabaster.

"ROMAN camp?" I asked.

"Yes. They're in San Francisco."

"There's a Roman demi-god camp?" Alabaster echoed. "How do you know about it?" Nico shifted from one foot to the other, avoiding the question.

"It doesn't matter." I could feel the ambrosia healing my injuries. "We all need to sleep; we're too wound up over everything on top of that." Nico simply nodded, as did Alabaster and I sighed in relief. "If Nico wants to explain, he can do that tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>My my, I wonder what will happen now? I'm basically cutting out the whole "go to the Underworld, Hades flirts with Flavia, Camp Half-Blood returning" garbage. And, as always, if I miss something spelling-wise, let me know. I actually DO type quite fast so sometime I swap letters accidentally. ^^;<strong>


	4. I Make My First Kill

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. This time it's ALL original content. And will continue to be... at least 4 more chapters? Maybe longer? Still working out some details near the end... anyway! Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. The same sensation of falling, darkness and laughter from nowhere. I was almost disappointed that I woke up. I was getting morbidly curious about where I was falling to, about the owner of the voice. But my gut was telling me I didn't want to know.<p>

The smell of cooking meat reached my nose as the light of the dying sun came meekly through the grimy window. Sitting up, I groaned a bit from the stiffness that had settled into my muscles from my sleeping on a wooden floor. The front door was open and I could see Alabaster cooking over a small pit fire while Nico sat stone still by the fire, simply looking into it. I got up, rolled up the blanket and stuffed it into my backpack before joining the boys.

"Anything without meat in there?" I asked. Alabaster looked up, green eyes tired.

"Nico found mushrooms, so I'll fry them up for you after the bacon." I peered into the pan and saw dried up pieces of meat.

"… isn't that jerky?"

"Close enough." Alabaster shrugged before turning back to the pan. "Still waiting for Lord of the Shadows over there to explain about this other demi-god camp."

"I'd rather explain only once. We had to wait for her to wake up." Nico replied. I sat between the two, the fire's light mixing with the orange-red-gold rays of the dying sun. Nico's gaze flickered to me before settling back to the fire. "As I mentioned; there are two demi-god camps. Specifically Greek and Roman. The Gods have two aspects, since the Roman Empire absorbed a good amount of the Greek pantheon when they took over Greece. Because of that, along with the light of humanity shifting to Rome, they changed. So when they have kids, they can be either Greek or Roman. However…" Nico paused, seeming to search for the best words to use. Alabaster took the jerky from the pan onto a plate before putting in the mushrooms. "…the Greek and Roman demi-gods have a bloody history. I can't say why or how it's cropped up through history but believe me; it's written in blood."

"How do you know all this?" I asked. Nico seemed to hesitate, as if debating whether or not to answer.

"…I have a half-sister who is Roman."

"Did you run across her while you were hopping between the Underworld and here?" Alabaster asked. Nico looked at him, half surprised, half angry. "My mother watches the Crossroads. As her child, I can sense when powerful creatures are going through the major crossroads." He explained.

"Yes… that's how I found her. In the Underworld. When I brought her to the Roman camp, I had my father explain what's going on. It's… messy." I simply nodded to show understanding. Alabaster handed me my mushrooms and I ate.

"So what's an Auger exactly?" Alabaster asked as I practically wolfed down the food; I hadn't eaten in over a day.

"The Roman equivalent of the Oracle. Except more… well, you'll see. We'll need to buy a stuffed animal first."

"Huh?" I could always count on myself to be the most articulate when it came to confusion.

"Wait, why?"

"The Auger reads the stuffing of the toy. In ancient times, they would use live animals. Be glad we don't have to steal a cow or something." Nico took a piece of the jerky and took a small bite, chewing slowly. I was tempted to have a piece myself despite being a vegetarian.

"I'm so hungry…" I muttered, resting my forehead on my pulled-up knees. The light was quickly giving way to the dark, the twilight atmosphere soothing.

"Then eat some jerky." was Nico's irritated reply.

"I'm vegetarian."

"Figures."

"Sorry for caring about animals."

"Everyone and everything dies. HOW it dies is no concern of mine." was Nico's curt reply. I simply sighed. _What's with him?! He offers to help, then berates me over every little thing!_ I take another small square of ambrosia and take a few bites. Last night I had taken some but since I'd thrown it up, it would be best to re-start the healing processes again. My black t-shirt covered the white bandages that wrapped around the injury on my torso. A little further on, towards the tree line of the clearing, there were dried blood stains and coming from those splotches was a new tree. _I'm so sorry I couldn't save you._

"Why not back to Camp Half-Blood?" Alabaster asked.

"I'd rather not…"

"They'll be searching for her now." Nico confirmed. "Not only that, but the Oracle isn't consistent. When it speaks, it speaks. It's not like the Auger who can ask directly, right now. It's just as vague as the Oracle though." Nico finished is measly strip of jerky and didn't grab for another. "And I have… errands to run over there. Two birds with one stone."

* * *

><p>Nico had shadow-traveled us to Las Vegas and we were now in a toy store, browsing the stuffed animal section. Or rather, I was. Nico needed to rest since he wasn't used to going so far with three people and even then he had done his best to get us as close to San Francisco as he could. Fuzzy unicorns, alligators, bears and a myriad of animals lined the shelves and stuffed metal bins full to the brim. Little kids looked and cooed at the soft creatures and I could feel myself smiling a little, despite myself. <em>At least they are happy. I have to stop this prophesy… I couldn't live with myself if these innocent kids were killed.<em>

He had explained that I would need to pick an animal I was drawn to; the deeper the connection, the more clear the reading. "If it's a childhood toy, that's best but we don't have that." And that's how I had come to this situation. Alabaster was staying behind, keeping guard over Nico to Nico's displeasure. I spotted a little plush of a wolf and picked it up. It had white and grey fur, the bead eyes a bright blue. _Wolves and dogs are a symbol of Artemis… wolves are a symbol of Hekate as well, I think. And of course, Hades has Cerberus… this should do._ I turned around to go back to the aisle entrance to find my travel companions but I saw a dog blocking the entrance. It was quite large and I wouldn't be able to get past it. The other kids and mothers in the aisle didn't seem to notice it. _A monster?! Oh no…_ I had left my back pack with the boys while we'd been forced to let Alabaster hide our weapons since they didn't transform. The dog took a step forward and I took one back. _I'm trapped._ My mind kicked into overdrive and my eyes darted around for a way to escape. It wasn't ideal, but climbing on top of the shelves was the best I could do; my back was to the wall that was lined with additional shelves. Seeming to sense I had a plan of escape, the dog leapt, jaws open to bite. I grabbed the right self and began to climb while holding the stuffed wolf with my own teeth. Fluff and plush rained down behind me as I climbed, trying to keep balanced on the cheap metal shelf; one false move and I would either tumble off or the shelf itself would fall. _If you're really my mother, PLEASE help me!_ I managed to get to the top but the shelf wobbled from my weight, teetering side to side to fall. If I had it fall away from the dog, it would still chase me. However, it would also kill and injure the normal humans. If I had the shelf fall away from everyone and the dog, it could still hurt others but they had plenty of room to escape since this is an end shelf. And the monster dog would have full access to me.

My blood was flowing with adrenaline. _Away. I __**have**_ _to protect the children!_ I leaned forward and the shelf fell away to the floor below. "MOVE!" I screamed, but luckily people had scattered away without being told. I braced myself and let out a cry of pain and the fall re-opened my still-unhealed wound. Another scream came from my mouth as I felt strong jaws grab my ankle, the strength almost bone-crushing. "Mommy!"

"_**A Huntress knows when to fight and when to stay her arrow."**_ A voice seemed to ring in my head through the pain. _**"Continually staying the arrow is as foolish as mindless slaughter."**_ On the other side of the shelf I'd toppled, were toy weaponry, like Nerf guns. Including a bow and arrow set from the Nerf Rebelle© collection. "But it's just following orders!" I called out loud to the voice in my head. "It's not its fault."

"_**Do not be a simpering child. Fight. Or do you value your life lower than the life of those who wish you harm?"**_ I swallowed hard. Pain I cannot even describe wrenched through me and I both heard and felt my bone snap. And with the snapping of the bone, my anger boiled over. I let out an almost primal scream and grabbed a nearby toy arrow. It was blunted for protection but I didn't care. I took it and rammed the arrow hard into the eye of the dog. It let out a howl, letting go of the right ankle it had held. I blindly grabbed another toy weapon – this time a knife – and rammed it into its torso. Except it went easily into the creature. I didn't think and just stabbed violently. The dog cried out and then after several more stabs, finally dissolved into golden dust. My face and arms were covered with the blood of the monster dog and my leg covered in monster dust and my own blood.

My breath was ragged and shallow. A cool hand covered my own. "Good job; you made your first kill." The voice was quiet and gentle, an undercurrent of sad understanding. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. As the high of battle wore off I dropped the weapon in my hand; a dark iron sword.

"I…" Hot tears came to life in my eyes. "I just…"

"That was Laelaps. She always finds and kills her prey. Always. You had to." I began to sob and something soft was placed into my arms; the stuffed wolf.

"We need to leave. Now." Alabaster scooped me up, causing a shock of pain through me. "Can you get us to the camp?" Nico simply nodded. The shadows enveloped me and – maybe it was my imagination but – it felt as if one of them whispered "sorry" in Nico's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it looks like Nico isn't a total Ice King (well, duh, we all know that but anyway.. XD). I know the chapters are a touch short but that will slowly change... preferable soon. ^^;<strong>

**Like always, let me know how it is and any minor spelling mistakes. Thank you!**


	5. I Dream of the Twins

**Hello everyone! Yes, an update though it's on the short side (I literally was smacked upside the head with inspiration that finally fixed my writer's block yes!). Sorry about that. After the chapter will be some.. well, long A/Ns. But for now, to the action.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Dream of The Twins<strong>

All I could feel was pain as Nico shadow traveled up from the scene. Alabaster had a tight grip on me, making sure I wouldn't fall during transit. Even though passing through the shadows took a few moments, it felt like an eternity to me. When we finally came out on the other side, light blinded me and my ears rang from all the rushing shadows. As soon as we landed there was commotion.

"What is this?!"

"By the Gods, this is uncalled for!"

"Where did they come from?"

"Silence!" a strong, female voice rang out, causing the chatter to cease immediately. "Ambassador of Pluto, what is the meaning of this?"

"I apologize for the intrusion. However, this girl need medical attention right away." I had never heard Nico speak so formally.

"Dakota, bring them to the infirmary." The noise and light was too much to handle in addition to the pain. I couldn't help but vaguely wonder if I had been poisoned as well from that bite. I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>I sat on a fallen tree stump, fletching some silver arrows. I was agitated about something but I didn't know what. If fact, I wasn't sure how I was fletching the arrows in the first place. That's when I realized I wasn't myself in the dream; I was someone else. These feelings were not mine, they were coming from whoever I was inhabiting.<em>

"_Oh come now Sis; sulking doesn't suite you." a male voice said and a teenager, maybe around 18 or 19 came into the clearing where I was. His hair was that perfect golden blonde, skin tanned and teeth unnaturally white. He wore shades over his eyes and his clothes were laid back, as if he were a stoned-out rock star form the 90s._

"_**Don't **__call me 'sis'." I hissed at the teen. "And I am not 'sulking' as you call it; I am brooding."_

"_Taking a page form Uncle Hades I see." The boy sat down as I went back to my work, trying to focus on it so the whirling emotions would stop. "You know, Cronus won't be able to reform for a loooooong while. Luke did a real bang-up job._

"_That's the problem; I don't think he was the only host." The teen stiffened, all trace of calm and easy-going attitude gone._

"_What do you mean Artemis?"_

_I mean," I replied, "That I can still feel a significant piece of him around. I am a Huntress and Kronos and his monsters are prey; I know these things. Athena, too, is concerned." I finally pieced together who I was; I was Artemis in this dream, the teen being Apollo._

"_Then tell Dad! I mean, if Athena too is worried-"_

"_And Hades as well; he confirmed my suspicions." Apollo took a slow breath, taking off his shades and revealing eyes as bright and blue as a clear sky._

"_Then why is no one telling Dad again?"_

"_Because he will blame Perseus Jackson for this. Not only that, but it will harm Hermes; it will be as if his son's sacrifice was for naught." I could feel my chest tighten in grief at the mention of Luke. "However, if I go on the Hunt, people will notice. Do not think I don't know others track my moves to my great irritation."_

"_Then what do you plan to do?" I turned to Apollo and opened my mouth. I did not hear the words that I spoke as Artemis and it didn't seem to matter because the scene seemed to bleed out pitch black shadows._

_I was falling again._

_It was cold and dark and infinite, like the last time. I tried to find someplace or something, having finally regained control of my body, but there was nothing. I could hear laughter in the distance, slowly coming closer._

"_Yes child; come closer to me. Continue to fall into my arms. You cannot escape your dark origins no more than your mother can." Laughter filled my ears, ringing and deafening me. I screamed, thrashing around, trying to make the pain go away. "You are MINE! You exist because of me and no other reason. Now, come!" Pain shot through my body._

"_NO!"_

* * *

><p>There were hands restraining me, someone calling my name. "Flavia, wake up! Stop thrashing around!" I could barely breathe; it was as if the cold from the dreams had seeped into my lungs and come into reality.<p>

"No! Nonononononono!" It was if someone had made me blind and I tried to escape the hands that held me down. I had to run. To where I didn't know but I could not let that voice get me. A sudden stinging on my cheeks seemed to cause my panicked brain to pause and light returned to my vision. I was breathing heavily and looked to find myself in a soft, clean bed with several boys and girls ranging in age as well as Alabaster and Nico.

"You didn't have to _slap _her." Alabaster complained to Nico. Nico simply rolled his eyes.

"W-where-?"

"You're at Camp Jupiter." I turned to the voice to see a boy with pale blond hair and a white toga over a purple shirt. A dagger hung by his hip as well as several stuffed bears. "But the better question is who _you_ are. You as well." the boy addressed Alabaster. "Are you new recruits for the Legion?" It all came back then; this was the Roman demi-god camp Nico had told us about.

"No; they simply needed medical attention." Nico deadpanned.

"Then you should have taken her to a hospital." the boy replied coldly. The others around me seemed to fidget nervously. I noticed almost all of them had blond hair and blue eyes, reminding me of Apollo in the dream. "Who are they? Do they have letter of recommendation? Do they know their godly parents?" Nico didn't say anything.

"I am a son of- of Trivia." Alabaster spoke up, breaking the silence.

"And her?" The boy turned his eyes to me; they were filled with suspicion and contempt.

"H-Pluto!" I exclaimed without thinking. Nico's eye went wide with a look that said 'You are treading on VERY thin ice right now.'. To Alabaster's credit, he remained neutral-faced.

"ANOTHER one?" The boy looked at me in shock. I quickly looked away, afraid to meet the boy's gaze. Nico didn't respond.

"Octavian, did I not ask for you to wait until she has recovered?" The same commanding voice form before I blacked out reached my ears and I saw a tall demi-god female, dressed in golden armor with a purple shirt underneath come into the room. The ones who had held me down saluted her. _So the boy's named Octavian._

"Praetor Reyna, it cannot be a coincidence that as soon as I make a reading, she shows up." _Reading?_ The others seemed to shift nervously again as they tried to make themselves busy.

"We will discuss this later. Understood?" If looks could kill, the Octavian boy would have bene ash.

"As you wish." was the grumbled reply. Octavian left, but not before casting me another suspicious glance.

"I wish to speak with the Ambassador and his companions alone please." the girl, Reyna, instructed the other boys and girls. They quickly left as she requested. _Praetor… I think that's their leader?_ I didn't know much about Romans unfortunately. _And why does everyone call Nico 'Ambassador'?_ "What are your names?" Reyna fixed me with her stare.

"F-Flavia…." I replied meekly, shrinking back a bit. I felt as if I'd gone form the frying pan into the fire.

"Alabaster." Reyna nodded, obviously satisfied.

"Any news of Praetor Jason Grace?" she asked Nico and I had to do a double-take for a moment. _Jason… as in Jason, son of Zeus?_ It had been almost half a year since Jason had suddenly appeared in camp along with two other new demi-gods; Leo and Piper. Piper had been claimed by Aphrodite while Leo by Hephaestus. They had gone on a quest to rescue Hera but since they had come back, the three of them had been pretty secretive about what their quest was like. No stories, nothing. Not only that, but when Jason came, Percy disappeared. Annabeth had been beside herself.

"Nothing to report." Nico lied. _Something is going on. Something big…_ I decided to keep my peace. Reyna's shoulders sagged a touch.

"Thank you, as always."

"He is not in the Underworld, so he is still alive." Reyna nodded. "However, we need to talk in private. Something has happened." Reyna raised an eyebrow but silently followed. Before he left, Nico turned to Alabaster and I "I suggest you two rest; I doubt we'll be able to stay long." We both nodded. Once they were gone, there was silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay' for me please." I sighed. He seemed to think about something before pulling a chiar up by my bed.

"You were thrashing around pretty badly."

"Nightmare." I didn't want to bother him or Nico with my nightmares; I was already aware I was pretty much baggage on this runaway… whatever it was. Alabaster didn't press.

"I can't believe there are Roman demi-gods." he muttered.

"Same." Neither of us seemed to want to make small-talk, both of us too preoccupied with our thoughts. _Cronus is still alive? How could there be a piece of him still conscious enough to do anything?! Luke made sure to kill him utterly…_ I bit my lip, thinking of Luke. _And that first dream with Apollo and Artemis… _Artemis had felt scared. VERY scared. And if she was afraid, then we were really in a bind. _Percy is missing. Cronus is alive somehow, and there is no one to stop him if he tries to revive again. Not to mention The Prophesy of Seven that Rachel said last year…_

All in all, it was looking like we were all heading for certain doom one way or another. _And I'm just useless._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, there be a loooot of problems coming up. Moon Daughter Remix takes place after The Lost Hero but before the Son of Neptune, just for reference. Now, to some updates.<strong>

**First, the long pause in updates was due to both needing to solidify how I was going to do this plot-wise but also because of personal situation. After I published the last chapter, I got a new job offer and thus it was 2 weeks notice, switching jobs and settling in. During this time, I had several reviews which made me happy. There are two that stand out though.**

**The first being xxMoonlitexx herself reading and reviewing this story. It seems so many of you bombarded her, telling her to read this, that she actually did. I was quite flabbergasted. However, I treated it like any other review. After some back and forth in terms of communication, she said I may continue this story. So, there is no risk of this story being pulled. I'm also glad she actually read it and was quite reasonable and level-headed about it.**

**Second was a PM I received last night. I will not disclose their username, but they said that they had shown their English professor my story and the original Moon Daughter. The teacher then proceeded to show the WHOLE UNIVERSITY ENGLISH DEPARTMENT my version. The user has also been showing this story to their dorm mates and they're had - and I quote - hours o discussion about it. I'm VERY honored by this.**

**My final little update is that, now that xxMoonlitexx has allowed this story to be, I can reveal my usual handle on this site. My original authoer name is IceQueen987. All my other works are published under that username, so if you enjoy my writing, I'd appreciate you heading on over and reading some of my other works. (shameless self-plug ahoy!)**

**Because I work full-time, I will only be able to work on Moon Daughter Remix, Frozen Reflection (my other big work) and Modern Goddess (my original series that I plan to publish) on the weekends. Thus, I will try to update every 2 weeks or so for both fanfictions.**

**Thanks for reading all of this! ^^;**


End file.
